Different Kind Of Shot
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… Everyone wants a 'shot' at the WWE women's champion... inlcuding Mickie James... FEMSLASH… if you don’t like Femslash… then don’t read it…
1. Everyone wants a shot at the champ

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

---------------------------------------

"You okay Mickie?" The WWE woman's champion asked her friend who appeared to be in some sort of daze.

MICKIE?!?!" She called again, snapping her slender fingers in front of Mickie James' face.

"Huh?" Mickie snapped out of her thoughts. "I mean… ermm… yeah Candice?" She asked, wondering what Candice was saying to her.

"I was asking if you're okay" Candice said, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine!" Mickie replied. She had just been day dreaming about Candice in a way more than a friend type of way which she knew was definitely unacceptable but other than that, she was fine.

"You sure?" Candice asked, looking at her friend suspiciously.

Mickie nodded.

"Alright…" Candice said, satisfied with that. "I'm gonna go see if Maria is ready for the match." She added.

"Okay…" Mickie said, doing her best to feign a smile.

She watched as Candice walked out of the locker room and sighed.

She had been having these day dreams for about a month now and she just wanted them to stop. She knew there was no way she could have Candice in the way she wanted her especially since half of the RAW roster was fawning over her… not that they didn't have reason to fawn over her… after all she was sexy, somewhat talented and the champion and everyone wants a shot at the champion, right?

TBC…

I dunno where I'm going with this story yet… I'm just winging it so review please


	2. Title Shot!

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

---------------------------------------

"I'm worried about Mickie…" Candice said, waiting for Maria to finished getting dressed.

"Why?" Maria asked, lacing up her shoes.

"She's just been acting kinda… distant lately" Candice said.

Maria frowned. She hadn't really noticed a difference in Mickie's behavior.

"She won't tell me what's wrong with her though" Candice said.

"Well…" Maria said trying to think of a reason Mickie would act strange around Candice "Maybe she wants a title shot and doesn't want to ask you for one…" Maria suggested.

Candice smiled. That just had to be it.

"Maria… you're a genius!" Candice said smiling. "You know what… I'm gonna talk to her after the match… I mean… if she wants a title shot... I'm gonna give her one…" She added. "You ready for the match?" Candice asked.

Maria nodded.

"Okay… let's do this…" Candice said.

TBC… review please


	3. You know?

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

---------------------------------------

Mickie unlaced her boots, sighing heavily. She, Candice and Maria had just unfortunately lost their 6-woman tag match against Melina, Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall.

Mickie turned around, hearing the women's locker room door swing open.

"Hey Mickie" Candice Michelle greeted her friend although she had just seen her less than five minutes ago.

Mickie merely smiled at her before going back to her task of unlacing her boots… a task which she suddenly took greater interest in.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…." Candice said, sitting on a bench next to Mickie.

"Ermm… okay…" Mickie said, wondering what Candice could possibly want to talk to her about. "Shoot…" She added, risking a quick glance at the WWE women's champion.

"I know why you've been acting weird around me lately…" Candice said matter-of-factly.

Mickie's eyes widened and her jaw hung open slightly, before she quickly gained composure. There was no way Candice could possibly know about the daydreams she was having… could she?

TBC… review please


	4. Close one

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

---------------------------------------

"You know?" Mickie asked. Was she really that obvious that Candice had managed to figure it out?

Candice nodded.

"And you're cool with it?" Mickie asked. Candice was acting a little bit too cool about it for her liking. If she found out that one of her best-friends was fantasizing about her like she was doing about Candice, then she'd probably freak even if just a little bit.

"Of course I'm cool with it…" Candice said.

Mickie raised an eyebrow at the women's champion.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yep… totally…" Candice said happily.

"And nothing's changed between us?" Mickie asked, trying to make sure if they were on the same page.

"Of course nothing's changed" Candice said.

Mickie breathed in a breath of relief.

"Seriously… Why would I freak just because you want a title shot?" Candice asked.

Mickie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I what?" She asked.

"You want a title shot right?" Candice asked. "I mean… that's what has been bothering you lately right?" She asked.

"Oh… yeah…" Mickie nodded in agreement; trying to cover her tracks.

"Well I think you deserve one and I'm gonna go talk to Vince about it right now…" Candice said happily.

Mickie faked a smile.

"Thanks" She said, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"No problem…" Candice said getting up from the bench. "And you know you can talk to me about anything right Mickie?" She added.

Mickie nodded, still faking that smile.

"Alright… well have a good night Mickie…" Candice said exiting the locker room.

Mickie watched her retreating form and bit her bottom lip lightly.

That was way too close…

TBC… review please…


	5. Vice Versa déjà vu

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

---------------------------------------

"I'm worried about Candice…"

Maria looked up at her older friend. This was weird… like some kinda of vice versa déjà vu thing. She frowned. She didn't know what was going on between her two friends but now she really wanted to find out.

"Why?" She asked.

Mickie shrugged.

"She's just been acting kinda... weird" She answered.

Maria raised an eyebrow urging her to continue.

"Last night… she just kinda came out of nowhere asking me if I wanted a title shot…" Mickie clarifyied.

"So you don't want a title shot?" Maria asked.

"No" Mickie said way too quickly. "I mean… yes… I do but…" She trailed off, not knowing how to explain what she wanted to say.

Maria sat down beside her older friend.

"What's bothering you Mickie?" She asked.

Mickie sighed… she didn't know if she was ready to let Maria know what was really bothering her.

_TBC… review please... i still don't know exactly where i'm going with this story so i'm juts kinda winging it... so if anyone wants to suggest a directions for this to go in... i'm open to suggestions... _


	6. Confession

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candice slung her bag over her shoulder. She was just about to walk into the Women's locker room when she heard her name mentioned. She stopped, straining to hear the conversation that was going on inside the locker room.

"So why don't you just tell her?" Maria asked.

Mickie had just admitted to Maria that she was attracted to Candice in a much more than a friend kinda way.

"Because it's not that easy!" Mickie replied.

"It seems pretty simple to me…" Maria challenged.

"Because you're not the one having sexual fantasies about one of your good friends!" Mickie said matter-of-factly.

Candice's brow furrowed in confusion. She was positive she had heard her name but now she wasn't so sure. She really didn't see how the conversation her two friends were having could have possibly stemmed from a conversation about her. She was just about to push the door open when something occurred to her… Maria had asked "why don't you just tell _**her**_?"

Candice shook her head. She was positive she must have just heard that whole conversation wrong, after all, she was tired… maybe she just needed a shower and some rest!

She put her hand on the door ready to open it once again but stopped. Mickie was acting really weird lately, although eavesdropping wasn't exactly the best way of finding out what was up, since Mickie wasn't really confiding in her… maybe it was the only way.

"I still don't see what's so hard about it…" Maria said.

Mickie sighed.

"It's extremely difficult… I mean what am I supposed to do… just go up to her and be like 'hey Candice… I know you're straight… but do you wanna be my girlfriend anyway?" Mickie asked sarcastically.

Candice's brow shot up almost instantly. She was so shocked that she hadn't even realized that her bag was falling off of her shoulder until it hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What was that?" Mickie asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Maria replied, getting up to see what was going on in the hallway.

TBC… still dunno what to do with this story but I'm winging it… please ewview :-D


	7. Found her

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/Candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

So, yeah, totally forgot I was writing this… or well… winging this… lol

* * *

"That's definitely Candice's bag…." Maria said, examining the dropped item. "I'll go find her and talk to her…" She suggested.

"No… I better do it…." Mickie said, picking up Candice's duffle bag. She was pretty sure Candice had probably overheard what they had been saying and the fact that she had disappeared definitely wasn't a good sign. She just really hoped this wouldn't affect their friendship.

"Good luck…" Maria said, watching as Mickie took off in one of two directions Candice could have gone in.

After only a few minutes, Mickie had found Candice sitting on top of her car in the parking lot.

"I think you dropped this…." She said, showing her friend that she had retrieved her duffle bag.

"Nope…" Candice said, trying to make it seem like she wasn't at the locker room and she hadn't overheard what Mickie was saying. Frankly, she was kinda hurt that Mickie hadn't come to her and told her what was bothering her in the first place.

"Well…. I'm pretty sure it's yours" Mickie said to the now sulking woman.

Candice shook her head again.

Mickie sighed, unzipping the bag and pulling out a piece of Candice's ring attire.

"I'm gonna have to call bullshit… no one else in their right mind would wear something like this…" She joked, holding up one of Candice's ring robes. "And you're probably gonna need these…" She continued, pulling Candice's car keys out of the side of the bag.

"I just don't understand why you just wouldn't tell me…" Candice said, reveling what was truly bothering her about the situation.

Mickie sighed. They were really gonna need to talk about this.



TBC… Yeah, I still have NO IDEA where this story is going but I'm gonna attempt to finish it instead of abandoning ship… I'll probably finish it in one or two more chapters because if I drag it out any longer, then I know I won't finish it lol so review…


	8. Shots and whatnots

Title: Different kind of Shot

Rating: I dunno yet…

Pairing: Mickie/Candice

Disclaimer: I don't own em… never will… that's that!

Summary: Response to a Mickie/Candice request… FEMSLASH… if you don't like Femslash… then don't read it…

* * *

"I wanted to tell you… I really did but I didn't want you to freak out… and have that ruin our friendship…" Mickie admitted, sitting next to her friend on her car.

"Me? Freak out?" Candice asked incredulously.

Mickie couldn't help the smile that played on her lips at the utterance of that statement.

"Ok… point taken…." She said. The likelihood of Candice freaking out about something like that was slim to none, after all, Candice was probably the most open minded chick she knew, sometimes even _too_ open minded for some people's liking.

There were a few moments of somewhat comfortable silence before Mickie decided to break it.

"So, what exactly would you have done if I just came right out and said, 'Candice, I like you a lot, in a more than a friend sort of way'?" Mickie asked.

Candice stayed unusually quiet for a moment before replying,

"I would have done this…." And before Mickie could even react, a soft set of lips were pressed against hers firmly. She couldn't help but kiss back. She ran her tongue across Candice's full bottom lip, savoring the taste of her flavored lip gloss. The kiss was unlike anything she had even imagined and by the time it ended, Mickie couldn't hide the grin playing on her lips.

"Well… in that case…" She joked. "Candice, I like y-" Her sentence was cut short by Candice's lips, not that she minded.

"So, I'm gonna guess that means we're giving this relationship thing a shot…" Mickie said once their kiss had ended.

"Yea" Candice agreed, a smile playing on her lips. "Speaking of shots… About that title shot…"

This was definitely the start of an interesting relationship… inside the ring… and out…

The End…. Review please…


End file.
